


Katie's Arrival

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: C7 ... but it's taken care of, Crew as Family, Family Reunions, I went with a Teen rating for suggestion and one teeny tiny swear word, Phoebe's Point Of View, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Phoebe witnesses Voyager's arrival to the Alpha Quadrant
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine (mentioned), Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 34
Kudos: 90
Collections: To the Journey: Found Family in Star Trek





	Katie's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> For coffeeblack75: Here's my entry to your fest ... Sorry that it's a few months late ... 
> 
> Thanks to MagdaleneJaneway for the beta =)

_It’s been a weird few hours._

One minute, I’m relaxing in my super luxurious VIP quarters on board the _Galaxy-_ class starship _Challenger_ ; the next I’m being hustled down the corridors to Ten Forward with the other civilians. While the Red Alert klaxons wail, none of the officers and crewmen, running off to their battle stations, have the time to tell anyone what is going on. 

Everyone is gathered at the viewports. I wade through the crowd and look out. I don't quite understand what I’m looking at, but just the sight of it still turns my blood to ice. It’s some sort of wormhole or something. I hear the word ‘Borg’ being thrown around in terrified whispers as I stare at it.

_Wonderful,_ I think. _The_ one **frigging** **time** _I use the Janeway name to hitch a ride home, the Borg decide to attack the Alpha Quadrant._

Then, all of a sudden, there’s a Borg ship hurling out of the wormhole thingy. In the next instant, the sphere explodes. Out of the debris barrels … something. I squint. It's a ship ... With some sort of armored shielding. 

As it moves closer, I recognize its shape as an _Intrepid_ -class starship. 

My stomach churns. I know which ship it is. 

It’s Katie’s ship. 

We’re all still staring out the window when the ship retracts its armor and her name and serial number are revealed: _USS Voyager NCC-74656_

The woman next to me grabs my arm as my legs turn to jelly and I cry out. I hear her, from a distance, as I grasp the wall next to the viewport, asking me if I’m ok. I don’t know if she understands my inarticulate babbling back at her. Comprehension dawns in her eyes when, all of a sudden, an officer is standing next to me, calling my name and telling me the captain wants to speak to me. 

Everyone in Ten Forward is grinning at me and clapping as if I was the one who bought home the lost starship, not my sister. In a daze, I smile at everyone as I’m led out of the lounge. The officer asks me if I'm alright and I finally snap out of it. 

“Katie’s home,” I say to him with a dawning grin.

He smiles. “Indeed. Captain Janeway has bought _Voyager_ home. And, if I may say … between you and me, Ms Janeway … in a most spectacular fashion.”

“Katie always did have panache. She’s Class of ‘57, you know.” The lieutenant looks impressed. Their senior year prank of reprogramming the _Kobayashi Maru_ simulation lives on in infamy at the Academy. I pause as we step into a turbolift and he gives the command for Transporter Room Two. “Honestly though … coming home riding shotgun in a Borg ship is a _**bit** _ over the top … even for her.” 

The officer blinks at me, then starts laughing when he realizes I’m being facetious. 

The lift doors open and it’s a short walk to the Transporter Room. When the doors open, it reveals that the captain, a Vulcan named Simm, is already inside. My escort snaps to attention as his commanding officer turns towards us. 

Simm looks positively giddy _(well, as giddy as a Vulcan can)_ as he tells me, “Admiral Paris knew you were on board, Ms Janeway, and has cleared you to beam over and surprise your sister.” I grin broadly at him. The captain’s lips twitch ever so slightly. “You are going to have to stay on board until _Voyager_ is medically cleared at McKinley.” I manage not to roll my eyes while thinking, _Protocol._ “I shall have your belongings transported over to you once they are collected.”

“Thanks,” I tell him, grinning, as I hop onto the transporter pad. Remembering that I am an admiral’s daughter and a captain’s sister, I hold up the Vulcan salute. “Peace and long life, Captain.”

“Please convey my felicitations to Captain Janeway. Live long and prosper, Ms Janeway,” Simm returns. “Energize,” he tells the transporter chief. 

When I rematerialize, I grin at the crewman operating the controls. He blinks at me in shock. I do look enough like Katie with my curly strawberry blonde hair and the same blue eyes that he has to have a small inkling as to who I am. As I hop off the transporter pad, I note he’s wearing a provisional rank bar: one of the Maquis originally. 

Strolling up to him, I say, “Welcome home.” He nods, still flabbergasted. “I’d ask where my sister is, but the computer won’t recognize my voice pattern.” 

He grins and barks out, “Computer, what is the location of Captain Janeway?”

**_“Captain Janeway is in the Ready Room_ ** **.** **_"_ **

I tell him before he can speak, “Out the door, take a left, fifty meters to the turbolift, Deck One.” I pause with a breath. “I studied the ship’s schematics as a coping mechanism.”

He grins, makes a movement towards me, then stops as if he changes his mind. I think he was going to hug me, but instead, he just says, “I wish I could be there when you surprise her … just to see the look on her face!” 

I laugh as I walk out the door. That’s exactly what I would have said if our roles were reversed.

Strolling down the corridor, I make it about thirty meters before I run into someone heading the opposite way. I know exactly who she is … her age and Ktarian horns completely give her away.

“Hello, Naomi Wildman,” I greet her.

She looks shocked for a moment, then grins broadly. “Hello, Phoebe Janeway,” she replies. 

“I’m guessing Katie told you about me?” 

“Katie ... ?” she asks inquisitively. 

I cough to clear my throat. “Ummmm ... Captain Janeway. Sorry.”

“Ka - tie,” the little girl sounds out my sister’s nickname. She makes a face. “No … I don’t like it.” 

“Stick with 'Captain',” I laugh. “I’m one of just a few people that dares to call her Katie still. Care to escort me to her Ready Room?”

“Sure!”

We stroll down the corridor the remaining twenty-five meters or so in comfortable silence. We pass four more crewmen and two officers, all of who look at me wide-eyed. As we wait for the turbolift, I catch a teenage boy peeking around the corner at us. He darts away when we make eye contact. 

Perplexed, I ask Naomi, “I thought you were the only child on board?” 

The lift arrives and we board it. “Deck One,” she commands it. Once we were underway, she says, “Not anymore. We freed a whole bunch of kids from a marooned Borg sphere.” My eyebrows nearly leave my face. “But we found all of their home planets in the Delta Quadrant. Only Icheb stayed … it’s a long story. Oh … and Lieutenants Paris and Torres’ baby was just born. So … there are three kids now. Is Icheb a kid? He’s been accepted into the Academy, so he’s a cadet. So … not a kid, I think ...” 

She chatters away as the turbolift hums along. All I can think is, _Has Katie been running a daycare on board?_ I snicker to myself at the thought of the venerable Captain Kathryn Janeway changing a nappy. The lift finally stops and Naomi hops out. I follow.

“Naomi Wildman, what are you doing on the Bridge?” two voices call out immediately, one male and one female. 

The male voice I recognize. I turn to my right and grin at him. 

He just barely manages to stop his jaw from dropping. “Hello, Tuvok,” I say, stepping up to his station. “Welcome home.” 

“Ms … Phoebe …” he stutters out. _Still able to keep him on his toes_ , I think. He arches an eyebrow at me, because, of course, he knows what I’m thinking. “It is good to be home, Ms Janeway.” 

At her giggle, I look down at Naomi. She’s grinning, comprehending my sass to the Vulcan. The woman who had called out to her is now standing there beside her. It's my turn to keep my jaw from dropping. I'm pretty sure, though my back is to him now, that Tuvok smirks. 

_Holy fucking hell._

It’s Katie’s liberated Borg drone. Well … the adult one. Seven of Nine. My sister has told me all about her … but left out the fact that she was a stacked statuesque blonde.

_Read: totally my type._

I managed to collect myself and say in a sultry voice. “Hello, I’m Phoebe Janeway.”

“The captain’s sister,” she states in a cool tone. 

_Dammit_ , I think as I nod. _Am I losing my touch?_

She opens her mouth, presumably to introduce herself, when another voice, this one male, smooth, and deep, cuts in with, “Phoebe?”

I turn towards the voice. This time my jaw does actually drop. 

Approaching me is Katie's First Officer. I’d seen holos of him, but they did him **_zero_** justice. 

Simply put, the man is _absolutely fucking gorgeous._

From his broad shoulders filling out his uniform perfectly to his mirror-shined boots, he looks the part of the consummate officer. But the tattoo over his left eye gives him a rakish flair and I can see the Maquis simmering just below his controlled surface. 

No wonder Katie fell in love with him _(though she denies it)_ … who could or would blame her?!

He steps in front of me and I give him a dazzling smile. “Commander Chakotay,” I practically purr. “How wonderful to finally meet you.” 

Seven shoots me a predatory glare. 

Before I can even ponder what it means, Chakotay, responding to my blatant flirting, grins broadly and says, “And it’s nice to meet you.” 

_Holy fucking dimples_ , is all I can think as my mind goes blank.

He exchanges knowing glances with Seven, then asks, “Can you escort Miss Wildman back to her quarters, please, Seven?” 

Naomi calls for the turbolift. I thank the little girl for her escort and am surprised when she throws herself at me and hugs me tight. I suppose it’s because I’m her captain’s sister. But I surprise myself even more by hugging her back. 

As the lift doors open, she calls, “Bye, Phoebe!” as she jumps inside. Her “Come on, Seven!” snaps the blonde’s attention away from looking me up and down. 

_Maybe I haven’t lost my touch_ , I think and smile brilliantly at her. I see the confused, yet interested, look on her face as the doors hiss closed. _You_ _still got it, Janeway._

Chakotay clears his throat and starts walking towards the Ready Room. I follow.

I catch Tuvok’s eye as I walk past his station. I arch an inquisitive eyebrow and nod towards the commander, then back at the turbolift. Tuvok’s nod is barely perceivable, but I catch it.

_What the hell?_ I think. 

Chakotay hits the Ready Room’s chime. He’s looking appraisingly at me as if he knows what I'm thinking. I grin at him to throw him off, while trying to puzzle him and Seven out. He blinks. I smirk.

“Come in,” calls Katie’s voice from the other side of the door. 

The commander waves me inside. I step inside and immediately look for my sister since she’s not at her desk. I find her sitting on the couch underneath the viewports, staring out at the armada of ships that have become her escort home. 

“What do you want, Commander?” she asks in a weary voice, not even turning around.

_She knows_ . _And she's not happy about it._

Out loud, I say, “Not tall, dark, and gorgeous, Katie. Sorry.”

Her head whips around. “Phoebe?” she whispers in a disbelieving tone. Her jaw practically hits the ground as she springs up from the couch. 

_I do have that effect on_ _people_. 

“Nice homecoming,” I sass her while running over to her. I stop in front of her, hand on my hip, and add, “Ten out of ten for style.” 

“How?” she stutters but smirks at my cheek.

“I was on board _Challenger_ when you came bursting out of that Borg ship. Admiral Paris cleared me to beam over. Sorry to say you’re stuck with me until _Voyager_ clears medical at McKinley.” 

“Oh my gods … Phoebe!” she yells, grabbing hold of me, hugging me close. 

_Since when is Katie a hugger?_ I wonder. 

“Hey, sis … welcome home,” I say, squeezing her just as tightly. Then it hits me: my big sister was home after being lost for seven years. “Good job, Katie,” I whisper in her ear. “You bought them home.” 

She squeezes me tightly one more time, then pulls back and looks at me. With her boots on, we’re the same height. We both blink away tears as she tells me, “You look good, Phee.”

“Thanks. You’re not looking too bad yourself. Love the hair.”

Katie flips her short hair, grinning, "It was easier to maintain." She then asks, “What were you doing on the _Challenger_?” 

Plopping down on the couch, I tell her, “Hitching a ride home from an art show and festival on Risa.” She raises an eyebrow but walks over to her replicator instead of asking. “Coffee,” I tell her before she can say anything. “And it’s the only time I've done it … even though Starfleet was always offering rides to me and Mom.” 

Katie returns with two coffees. After she sits down, we both take a sip. We both sigh happily at the same time. We look up, exchange glances, then we start laughing. She props her feet up on her coffee table in a very un-captain-like way that I approve of. I'm already liking this new version of my sister.

“Tell me what’s been going on with you and Mom. When we’re done with our coffee, I'll give you a tour,” she says. 

I chatter on for about thirty minutes, catching her up on our lives. She listens quietly, but I can tell she’s happy. Once my cup is empty, Katie takes it from me and recycles it. “Come on, Phee. Let me introduce you to my crew.”

When her Ready Room doors open, everyone on the Bridge turns to look at us. Katie bounces out into the middle of the deck, dragging me with her. 

“Everyone,” she calls, looking around making eye contact with each of them except Chakotay and Seven. “This is my sister, Phoebe. She happened to be onboard _Challenger_ during our grand entrance." I grin and wave. "Admiral Paris sent her over to me. She’ll be with us till McKinley. I’m going to show her around now and get her settled into quarters.” 

As she’s talking, Katie nods at the young ensign at Ops. He immediately begins punching buttons on his console. She beams approvingly then walks off towards the turbolift. 

“VIP Quarters Alpha, Captain,” the ensign tells her as she approaches. 

“Thank you, Harry,” she replies.

“Ms Janeway’s belongings have been beamed over, Captain,” he continues. “I’ll have them brought to her quarters.” 

“Thank you, Harry,” I tell him. As I sashay off towards my sister, I look at Chakotay and say, “You have the Bridge, Commander Cutie.” 

_I love everyone’s reactions: Katie snorts with laughter. Chakotay looks gobsmacked. Seven blinks in confusion. Tuvok barely refrains from rolling his eyes. Harry’s face is bright red. The crewmen at Science, Engineering, and the Helm look torn between being professional and laughing hysterically._

The lift doors open as I approach Katie. We step onboard.

“Deck Two,” she says. 

"Bye," I call out as the doors close.

Blowing out a breath, she starts laughing as the turbolift begins to move. Soon, she’s doubled over hysterical. “Oh, my gods … I’ve missed your bluntness so much, Phee."

“I’m sure you did,” I snark, somehow managing to keep a somewhat straight face as she busts a gut. 

"The **_look_ ** on his face!" she wheezes. Right before the lift doors open, she straightens and is once again the perfect captain. 

I smirk.

The two crewmen waiting for the turbolift greet her enthusiastically. Katie replies happily to them, introduces me, then shooes them off to their assignments. We cross the corridor and enter the Mess Hall. 

It is packed with officers and crewmen who are probably not on duty … and some who probably are. Everyone is chattering loudly, but when Katie enters, a hush falls over the crowd and everyone turns to look at us.

“Captain on deck,” I quip with a grin.

That breaks the quiet. People laugh and begin flocking towards us. They’re all excited that they’re home and that she got them here. I’m introduced to the group as a whole. 

Spotting Naomi Wildman in the crowd. I leave my sister to celebrate with her crew and make my way over to her. Looking back, seeing Katie surrounded, my hand itches for a sheet of paper and a charcoal so I can sketch the scene.

“Hey, kid,” I say, plopping down in the chair next to Naomi.

“Hi, Phoebe!” she yelps excitedly, wiggling in her chair.

“Naomi!” the young blonde woman beside her exclaims in a tone that only a mother could.

Before the little girl can respond, I say, “Phoebe is fine with me, Ensign Wildman, if it’s ok with you.” 

She thinks on it for a moment, then says to her daughter, “You may call her Phoebe when we're not in company.” 

Naomi beams at me. I can’t help but grin back. 

“So,” I say to the little girl. “I’ve heard a lot about your crew from Kat … the Captain’s letters. But explain to me who is who?”

“Let’s see … right now the Captain’s with Crewman Tal. She works in Astrometrics with Seven.”

“Oh … I’ve met Seven,” I say, lacing my words with innuendo. Ensign Wildman chokes on the sip of her drink she was taking. “I’ve met Chakotay as well.” 

Neither of us answers Naomi’s questioning look. Her mother looks away, attempting not to laugh, while I look over at Katie suppressing a grin. The people with her now I recognize: _Voyager’s_ EMH, Tom Paris, and B’Elanna Torres. 

The engineer is carrying a newborn baby. I remember Naomi telling me that she had just given birth today. I’d be impressed that she was up and about already … if she was fully human. But she’s half-Klingon. That reminds me of a show I did on Qo’noS a few years ago … and all the fun I had while there. 

“I know that smirk,” Katie’s voice interrupts my reverie. “Good times?”

“Oh yeah,” I drawl, nodding at Naomi. 

_Not in front of the kid_ , my eyes tell my sister. 

“Sounds like a story … we’ll talk later,” she says as B’Elanna hands her the baby and sits down next to me. “Phoebe, this is B’Elanna Torres, Miss Miral Paris, The Doctor, and --” 

“Tom Paris,” I finished for her. He arches an inquisitive eyebrow. “I’m friends with your sister, Moira. We went to school together.” 

“How’s she doing?” Tom asks as he sits down next to his wife and daughter. Katie takes the empty seat between us. Naomi looks like she wants to stay, but her mother drags her off. 

“Great. We had dinner a few weeks ago. All she could talk about was her latest letter from her little brother and his wife about their soon-to-be-born baby girl.”

Tom blushes while B’Elanna, Katie, and I laugh. Miral fusses, so Katie hands her over to her mother after quickly kissing her cheek. 

The urge to sketch intensifies while I watch the engineer coo down at her newborn baby cuddled up in her arms. It’s an absolute classical pose, like the _Madonna and Child_. Katie understands my twitching hand because she walks over to the replicator and comes back with a sketch pad and a charcoal. I take it from her, absentmindedly flip open the pad, and begin drawing. 

I don’t know how long I’m out, but I come back from “The Zone” _(as Katie's always called it)_ when B’Elanna exclaims, “Oh … that’s beautiful!”

Ripping off the page, I hand it to Tom. Leaning over, I gently trace the newborn’s forehead with my clean hand. “Her cranial ridges remind me of the waves on Lake George, soft and gentle. Yours,” I say to her mother, “Remind me of the waves on the Atlantic Ocean. Beautiful, yet fierce.” 

Tom and B’Elanna look stunned. The Doctor is smiling. “Definitely an artist,” Katie quips to break the silence.

“Er … sorry,” I begin, but B’Elanna cuts me off.

“No. It’s alright. The captain’s right … you’re definitely an artist. And an excellent one at that. We’re going to hang this in her nursery.”

“Oh, no. That’s just a sketch!” I exclaim. “I’m going to paint it properly when I get to my quarters later!”

“You don’t have to paint--” B’Elanna begins, but Katie stops her with a shake of her head, and she pivots. “Ok … thank you.”

“I know that kind of adaptation is what kept this ship held together, Lieutenant.” I return the engineer’s grin. Before I can continue, the Mess Hall doors open. Chakotay and Seven enter together. “Speaking of adaptation …”

“You mean assimilation,” Katie mutters under her breath. Both lieutenants’ eyes go wide, but both are smart enough not to comment. The EMH looks stunned.

“When did that happen?” I ask my sister.

“Not sure yet--” she begins, but B’Elanna cuts her off.

“Oh … hell no,” she hisses in Standard before she begins to swear in Klingon. 

“Is he serious?” Tom asks Katie. 

She shrugs. “Apparently.”

Chakotay looks over and sees the group of us. He begins to make his way, Seven right behind him. When he spots the Death Glare on B’Elanna’s face, his step falters. Katie swears under her breath when he decides to continue towards us anyway. I begin to look around for an escape route when one presents itself in a most unlikely form: Tuvok. 

**_“Tuvok to Janeway.”_ **

Relief spreads across Katie’s face as she slaps her comm badge. “Janeway here.”

**_“I have an incoming transmission for you … originating from Indiana.”_ **

I can feel myself getting emotional at the look of pure joy that spreads across my sister’s face. Leaning over, I say into Katie’s comm badge, “We’ll take it in the captain’s quarters, Commander.”

**_“Understood, Ms Janeway. I will inform your mother to stand by. Tuvok out.”_ **

Both Katie and I leap to our feet as Chakotay and Seven walk up. My sister hustles off before either of them can say anything, leaving me holding the bag. I turn on a dazzling smile, tell them that our mother is waiting for us, then turn to follow Katie out of the Mess Hall. 

I look back over my shoulder when I’m about halfway to the doors. Seven is saying something to Chakotay while he’s tugging on his ear. B’Elanna looks absolutely furious; I know from my experiences with Klingons that she’s about to lose it on them. Tom knows as well; he has taken the baby from her and backed off slightly. The Doctor has a terrified look on his face, but he can’t escape without looking rude.

Spotting Harry making his way towards them, I shift my trajectory to intercept him. He looks startled when I grab his arm and steer him towards the Wildmans. I give him a look just as I hear B’Elanna start shouting. Comprehension dawns in his eyes and he gives me a grateful smile. I wink, then head off towards the doors. 

As the doors hiss closed on the word _petaQ_ , I spot Katie leaning back on the wall. She cocks an eyebrow at me. “Apparently B’Elanna is not happy with Chakotay. Or Seven,” I tell her as she calls for the turbolift. 

I grin outright at the smug look on her face as she turns to look at me. Having B’Elanna, one of Chakotay’s dearest friends, on her “side” must feel like vindication. “I should technically go back and stop her. He is her commanding officer ...”

“Naw,” I say as the turbolift doors open. “He’s a big boy. He’s made his bed … let him lie in it.” 

I chuckle when she just shrugs her shoulders and enters the lift. “Deck Three,” Katie commands. 

It’s only a short ride to the next deck. We turn left out of the turbolift. After about fifteen meters, we arrive at the Captain’s Quarters. Katie sits in her desk chair and I stand right behind her. She blows out a deep breath, then activates her computer. 

Mom appears. She smiles brilliantly at Katie, then reaches out and touches her screen. My sister reciprocates the action and I can feel tears already welling up. “Hello, Goldenbird,” our mother says quietly. “I’m so glad you’re home.” She squints at the screen _(since she’s still refusing to get her eyes examined)_ then exclaims, “Phoebe!”

“Hi, Mom,” I reply casually, knowing what’s coming next. So does Katie; she snickers lightly so Mom won’t hear her. 

_Captain Janeway is afraid of very few things … but I know our mother is one of them._

“How? What are you doing on _Voyager_?”

“I was aboard the _Challenger_ when it got re-routed --” I nearly bit my tongue off when my sister elbows me in the stomach. “Ow! What the fuck, Katie?!”

“Watch your language, young lady!” Mom snaps. “And don’t encourage your sister!” she tells Katie, who is laughing.

“Sorry, Mom,” we chime in unison. 

_Just like old times._

“My two girls are together again.” She sighs happily, then says to Katie, “I presume how you got back to the Alpha Quadrant is probably going to be Top Secret.” 

My sister nods affirmatively, but before she can say anything, I interrupt with, “How are you going to keep **_that_ ** quiet … there were like two hundred other civilians with me in Ten Forward! Starfleet regs be damned … not everyone is going to keep quiet.” 

Katie sighs. “You’re probably right.”

“All I’ll say, Mom, it was that it was spectacularly spectacular.” Our mother grins. “It makes the whole reprogramming the simulation thing pale in comparison.” 

“Oh my,” Mom breathes. Katie giggles. I grin. Mom clears her throat then says, “Admiral Paris told me that _Voyager_ is docking at McKinley. He’s going to get me up there when you do. Phoebe, I presume you’re stuck onboard until medical clearances?”

“Unfortunately. Who knows what kind of Delta Quadrant cooties Katie bought back with her,” I sass. I grunt when Katie elbows me again. 

“I run a tight ship!” she exclaims. “We followed every single Starfleet protocol …” She trails off when she catches Mom biting her lip so she doesn’t laugh. I’m doing the exact same thing. “I hate both of you,” she mutters.

“No you don’t,” I tell her in a singsong voice. “You **_love_** us! You **_missed_** us!” 

“Gods help me … I did,” she mumbles, dropping her head to her desk. 

Mom finally busts out laughing. “I’ll let you girls go so you can go play. I’ll see you in two days at McKinley. I love both of you!”

“We love you too, Mom,” we both say, waving at her until the comm ends and the emblem of the Federation appears on the screen.

Katie stands up and stretches. “It’s very nice of Admiral Paris to let you come onboard **_and_ ** have Mom meet us at McKinley.”

I roll my eyes at her. “It’s not like you got his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter home … from the Delta Quadrant … in seven years, not seventy-five … or anything like that.” I smirk when she blushes. “Why don’t you show me around your quarters, then we’ll go to mine.” 

After a quick tour of her cabin, we head aft out her doors. My room is only about twenty meters away from hers, on the port side of the ship. Entering, I’m surprised that they are as almost as luxurious as my quarters were on the _Challenger_. Katie throws herself into one of the armchairs, content to watch me check that all my art supplies made the transfer. 

Once I confirm they all have _(seriously, why did I even doubt a Vulcan?)_ my sister heads off to change out of her uniform and retrieve a bottle of something called Antarian Cider which she claims I simply **_have_ ** to try. As I set up an easel and my paints, she offers to cook dinner for us. Even after seven years, the thought of her cooking sends a chill of dread down my spine. As my stomach screams in protest, I smile and nod as she leaves my quarters.

Once I’m in The Zone I don’t snap out of it until I realize I’m starving. Asking the computer the time _(Ten points for Ensign Eager, adding my voice pattern to the recognition software)_ I’m startled to be told that Katie’s been gone for over four hours. I then ask the computer where my sister is and am shocked to be informed that she’s in Commander Cutie’s quarters. 

I debate for all of ten seconds before hustling out the door and heading aft. Practically running down the corridor, I skid to a halt in front of Chakotay’s doors. Ringing the door chime, I am not disappointed when he doesn't answer immediately. Smirking to myself, I proceed to chime incessantly in between actually knocking on the doors. 

Finally, they hiss open to reveal Katie wrapped in a sheet. “What do you want, Phee?” she whispers. Over her shoulder, I notice Chakotay is only dressed in his boxers and uniform tank _(which is on backward)._ He grins sheepishly at me, tugging his ear when he realizes it. I focus back on my sister at Katie's sigh at the shit-eating grin that has spread across my face. “Phoebe Elizabeth …” she says in a warning tone. 

“You promised me booze and food, Kathryn Marie! But if you’re … busy …” I bit my lip so I didn't react to Chakotay’s snort of laughter. “... I guess I can find a replicator ...” Katie looks back at Chakotay, then back at me. “Are you two … done … for now?” My sister drops her head into one hand as the other grips her ( _his?_ ) sheet tighter. He bursts out laughing. I have no idea how I keep a straight face as I continue, “I mean … he has to … recharge. Right?” I bit my lip hard as Katie groans.

Chakotay finally takes pity on her. “Can you give us fifteen minutes to clean up and get dressed?” he asks me. At my nod, he adds, “Meet us in Kathryn’s quarters.” 

“You got it, Commander --” I stop right before using my nickname for him. “Damn!”

“His name is Chakotay,” Katie tells me, her eyes gleaming with mirth. She ** _knows_** that I won’t call him ‘Commander Cutie’ now that he’s with her. Speaking of ...

“Hey! If you two are …” I put two and two together. “I presume that everything is okay and that Seven is now available …” 

“Yes …” Katie says in a halting voice.

“Computer,” I call. It chimes that it is ready. “Locate Seven of Nine.”

**_“Seven of Nine is in the Mess Hall.”_ **

Katie goes to say something to me, but I hold up a finger to silence her. Chakotay laughs, then covers it up with a cough when she looks over her shoulder to glare at him. “Computer … locate B’Elanna Torres,” I say, ignoring them.

**_“Lieutenant Torres is in the Mess Hall.”_ **

“Perfect. I can get dinner, the gossip, **_and_ **a date. Bye, you two. Have fun!” I turn and start down the corridor, but stop after only a few meters. 

Turning back, I see that Chakotay has joined Katie at the doorway. Grinning I say, "You know … you **_probably_** shouldn't have answered his door and most especially **_not_** in just a sheet.” My sister scowls at me. “For all you knew, I could have been a crew member.” Chakotay starts blushing adorably. " ** _Someone_** might presume you two have been having sex for the past four hours."

"I knew it was you. One of my crew would never bang on the First Officer’s doors or wail on the chime. Tight ship, remember," she snarls at me. Chakotay is doing his damndest not to laugh.

_She’s so easy. I’ve so missed getting under her skin._

“I’m going to want the whole story later,” I tell her. “My quarters, 2200. Bringing Chakotay with you is optional.” 

He lets out a snort of laughter, then walks back into his quarters. 

“Go away, Phoebe,” Katie grinds out through clenched teeth.

"I'm going!" I tell her. As I set off down the corridor, I call over my shoulder. “Welcome home, Katie!"

I smirk as I hear her growl, then the doors to Chakotay's quarters hiss closed. I'm thrilled that she's home … 

I've missed my big sister. 


End file.
